entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
:If you are looking for the cinematic, see Rose (Cinematic) Rose was a Halcyon operative and one of the mission coordinators during the story. She was a key character in the "Dawn Valley Incident", also known as Black Dawn. Since being rescued from Wargate, Rose was promoted to Mission Coordinator. Rose does reminisce about her times as an operative, however. Overview She has Firebrick colored hair along with a brown jacket, black pants, and brown shoes, along with the Raven given to her by The Freelancer in The Blacksite. Rose is very fond of thermite and explosions as pointed out by multiple lines when placing thermite or blowing up panic doors. Initially in The Blacksite, Rose is seen to be rude and snobby. However, as she warms up to the protagonist, she is seen to be optimistic but still retains her rudeness to a lesser degree. We see a much more serious Rose during the cutscenes "Rose" and "Critical". She is seen to be cold and serious (In Rose, it was because of Jackdaw), even to the point of aiming the gun at The Freelancer. Storyline 2007 Rose participates in the attempted assassination of Jackdaw. Wren insists that Jackdaw is dead since he "put 2 rounds and dropped a burning building on him." Rose is a confirmed witness of the event. 2012 Black Dawn Operation Black Dawn takes place in the Dawn Valley Research Lab located in the city of Phoenix, Arizona. The operation goes smoothly, as Rose and two unknown operatives breach the lab. The scientists are then taken hostage, after which Rose torched a door and hacked a computer. The scene then cuts to the crew escaping in a brown van as an explosion could be seen inside the lab from its windows. In the getaway van, Rose takes off her mask when suddenly Jackdaw stands in the middle of the road, firing a Thumper grenade towards the van. The van crashes and Jackdaw shoots at the operatives with an S97. This kills two operatives and critically wounds Rose. Jackdaw escapes, and Rose is captured by the police. Halcyon Wren and The Director discuss the events of the Black Dawn incident and decide to locate and rescue Rose. Eventually, they trace her location to the maximum-security prison Wargate. Soon after finding out, they hire The Freelancer to break Rose out. The Blacksite The Freelancer successfully rescued Rose from Wargate. She is given a Raven, which she utilized against security forces if necessary. She contacts Wren for helicopter pickup and can safely escape after Falcon arrives. Rose Rose and The Director were sitting at a desk talking about Jackdaw after the events of the mission "The Blacksite". Rose, shocked to hear that Jackdaw is still alive, urges The Director to let her kill him when she gets the opportunity to do so. Later, she was promoted to become The Freelancer's mission coordinator. The Auction Rose started coordinating The Freelancer in an operation called "The Auction". Rose coordinated The Freelancer telling them what do. She also called a bank employee who is supposed to open the vault to lure them away from the crowd. 2013 The Gala Rose coordinated The Freelancer in a museum infiltration simulation called "The Gala". Rose will give you pointers when a fellow operative causes a distraction, and when you find an artifact. 2014 The Financier Rose was in charge of the operation called "The Financier". Rose coordinated the actions of The Freelancer throughout the mission. She helped them find the location of the safe if they can't find it within a few minutes. 2015 The Deposit Rose directed The Freelancer during the operation "The Deposit". Rose assisted by giving them information and directing them towards completing the objective. Rose also attempted to negotiate with the police if the heist ends up going loud. Critical Rose was in the Shooting Range using The Freelancer's Raven when The Freelancer comes to inform Rose that Wren needed her for what he described as a critical mission. The Freelancer noticed something weird about Rose, so they asked if she's alright. Rose said she is just tired, and then deflected it by asking if The Freelancer's Raven is a custom one. The Freelancer said it was a gift from someone they used to know. Rose felt bad about taking it, but The Freelancer told Rose that The Freelancer was entrusting the Raven to her. At the end of the cinematic, Rose told The Freelancer her real name, Rachael. The Lakehouse Rose coordinated the mission along with Wren, figuring out The Freelancer’s secretly working as a Phoenix spy. Retribution Rose is confirmed deceased by Jackdaw. Trivia * Rose's dialogue text is crimson, like her hair. * Rose is mentioned by Jackdaw in The Withdrawal when going loud, noting that she is missing out on the explosion. This likely just implies that Jackdaw knows about Rose's preference for using explosives. ** This could also possibly allude to some form of relationship between the two, as Jackdaw likely spared Rose during the Dawn Valley Incident; this is because Rose was shot twice instead of three times. * Rose's codename, Roselin, is french for "Finch". This fits the bird naming pattern with Jackdaw, Sparrow, and Wren, as well as Halcyon and Phoenix. * Rose is completely invincible during The Blacksite. Any attempt to kill her by players and enemies have no effect. * She is treated by the game as an enemy by players' trackers and proximity mines, even though she's an ally. * Rose is most likely a Technician based on her love for C4s and her hacking skills in The Blacksite and Black Dawn. * Rose's outfit can be found here: *# The Wildcard's Jacket *# The Wildcard's Pants * Rose's clothing title of "The Wildcard" is related to her reckless, optimistic and explosive personality during missions. * The first publicly displayed design of Rose (in a thumbnail advertising the PvP gamemodes) had her wearing what appears to be a crop top as opposed to her signature brown jacket that she currently wears throughout the game. * In the April 1st update Cish said that she held a Thumper, so everyone's Thumpers were confiscated. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Halcyon Category:NPCs Category:Story